The Sun Is Rises
by vai.piowliang
Summary: aku adalah gelap,,,,kau adalah terang,,,,,,begitulah kita FF Wonkyu/yaoi two shoot
1. Chapter 1

**ff two shoot yang vai buat khusus buat untuk Siwonday**

**spesial buat WKS **

**juga buat sepupuku yang merekomendasikan sebuah drama jepang yang vai g tau judulnya menjadi inspirasi cerita ff ini**

**kita baca sama - sama!**

**_Aku adalah Gelap_**

**_Kau adalah Terang_**

**_Begitulah kita..._**

bbrrr

Dingin seperti biasanya malam ini dikota Seoul. langit di taman Gangnam apugjug begitu indah dengan bulan setegah yang bersinar. Aku memakai tiga lapis pakaian tebal agar memberiku kehangatan saat ingin menghabiskan sisa hariku seperti malam – malam sebelumnya ditaman ini meniup harmonika ku lalu bernyanyi.

Sesekali lantunan harmonikaku mampu menghentikan langkah orang – orang yang berjalan melaluiku. Memberikan aku senyuman dan decak kagum karena merdunya suara harmonika yang aku tiup juga merdunya suara berat yang keluar dari mulutku.

Terkadang diantara mereka ada yang memberiku uang recehan bahkan uang kertas dengan nominal yang sangat besar. Aku yakin mereka pasti mengira aku adalah seorang pengamen jalanan.

ciiihhh

Mereka pasti tidak tahu aku adalah pewaris tunggal kerajaan beberapa sekolah elite bertaraf internasional di negara ini. Peninggalan mendiang orang tuaku yang tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun yang lalu.

Aku belum mengenalkan diriku. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Kyu begitulah Lee Donghae sepupu dari keluarga ibuku biasa memanggil namaku. Aku tinggal dikomplek elite di Gangnam districk bersama sepupuku Donghae juga beberapa pelayan yang bekerja dirumah besarku.

"yaaa Cho Kyuhyun! Bukankan ini sudah terlalu malam untukmu meniup harmonika itu?"

Aku dengar teriakan suara Donghae yang sedang berlari kecil memakai mantel tebal dan panjangnya menyusulku ketaman ini. Aku yakin dia pasti menghawatirkan aku karena saat aku melihat jam tangan Tag Hauer ditanganku, jarumnya sudah menunjukan pukul setengah satu malam.

Aiiisshh jinja Sudah selarut itukah malam ini?

Sungutku dalam hati dan mulai memasukan harmonika kesayanganku kedalam saku mantelku.

"kau memang bocak menyebalkan Kyu! Aku harus bangun dari mimpi yadongku hanya untuk menyusulmu"

Keluh Donghae merangkul bahuku dan memapahku untuk berajalan berdampingan dengannya.

"mianata! Aku tidak tahu ternyata malam sudah selarut ini"

Ujarku menepuk bahunya sambil memberikan senyumku yang menurutnya adalah senyuman seorang iblis yang tampan.

Hahahaha

Konyol sekali bukan? Begitulah dia menganggapku. Untuknya aku adalah iblis yang sangat tampan. Wajar sih jika dia menganggapku demikian. Aku terkenal begitu jahil bahkan kejahilan yang pernah aku buat mengharuskan dia menemui seorang psikiater untuk menghilangkan traumanya selama hampir setengah tahun.

Donghae yang begitu takut cerita hantu dan gelap. Aku menguncinya didalam kamar mandi dan mematikan lampunya dari luar lalu memutar suara tawa sosok Ju On yang sangat ditakutinya. Aku tidak menyangka karena kejahilanku itu Donghae mengigau dan terus menceracau seperti orang gila. Dan sejak saat itu aku berhenti menjahilinya lagi.

.

.

.

08 : 15

Angka di jam weker digitalku itu adalah angka yang sangat aku tunggu setiap paginya. Aku akan duduk dibelakang jendela kamar dengan kaca yang dilapisi anti sinar UV Dermaguard yang khusus dirancang arsitek handal yang disewa mendiang appa.

Seluruh kaca dirumah mewahku ini memang kaca anti sinar UV untuk menahan sinar matahari masuk kedalam rumahku. Aneh? Tentu saja tidak. Appa sengaja mendesign rumah kami seperti itu adalah semata untuk melindungiku.

Melindungi?

Dari apa?

Tentu saja dari sinar matahari agar tidak melukai kulitku yang super sensitive. Aku mengidap penyakit langka. Nama penyakit itu adalah Xeroderma Pigmentosum. Entah sejak kapan penyakit ini mulai menghampiriku. Seingatku terakhir aku sekolah diluar rumah adalah kelas 3 SMP. Siang itu aku yang baru saja berenang dan berjemur tiba – tiba merasa kepanasan. Tidak lama dari itu kulitku memerah dan megar lalu melepuh seperti luka bakar ringan.

Appa dan eomma segera membawaku kedokter spesialis kulit ternama di Seoul. hasil diagnosanyalah yang memvonisku mengidap penyakit aneh yang harus aku pikul seumur hidupku. Dan sejak itu aku sekolah sistem home schooling.

.

.

Degdeg degdeg

Jantungku berdebar kencang saat seorang namja super tampan, tinggi, putih, gagah, juga memiliki senyum malaikat itu lewat dengan mobil Audy R8-nya dan membiarkan atapnya terbuka sehingga aku yang diam – diam selalu mengintipnya dari balik jendela kamarku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"kau masih mengawasi namja bernama Choi Siwon itu?"

Suara Donghae membuyarkan khayalanku akan namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu membawakanku sarapan lalu menaruhnya diatas meja belajarku

"aku tidak normal bukan? Menjadi abnormal itu menurutku keren juga" Balasku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jalan komplek rumahku.

"berdoalah namja itu adalah seorang gay sama sepertimu Kyu!" Donghae menggantikan posisiku berdiri dibalik jendela menatap kejalanan komplek.

"aku rasa itu tidak mungkin hyung!"

Begitu aku memanggilnya karena dia memang setahun lebih tua dariku

"wae? tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia yang semakin aneh ini Kyu! Menurutmu kenapa itu semua menjadi tidak mungkin?" tanyanya melangkah mendekatiku yang mulai memakan sarapanku

"karena nama besar orang tuanya tentu saja"

Jawabku dengan mulut yang penuh berisi loti lapis

.

.

Choi Siwon memang tetanggaku yang jarak rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Anak pengusaha kakap bernama Choi Kiho juga seorang eomma diplomat. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika dia juga adalah seorang gay sepertiku.

Terlalu banyak resiko yang akan dia dapatkan jika dia menyimpang. Memiliki orientasi sexual terhadap sesama jenis.

.

.

.

**_Aku mungkin adalah seorang pangeran_**

**_Aku mungkin adalah manusia yang sangat beruntung_**

**_Tapi,,,, bagik K_**

Rutinitas yang sangat membosankan menjadi seorang mahasiswa terpopuler dikampus Inha University adalah keluhanku setiap harinya. Bagaimana tidak, aku harus menjaga senyum _malaikatku_ setiap berpapasan dengan semua penggemarku, menjaga penampilas fisikku agar selalu terlihat sempurna dimata semua pengagumku dan menjaga image kedua orang tuaku.

Aku memang bukan seorang artis atau orang yang berkecimpung didunia Showbizz. Tapi ketenaranku sebagai putera tunggal seorang konglomerat kakap bernama Choi Kiho dan putera seorang diplomat cantik membuatnya menjadi sangat mungkin. Beberapa super model, aktrik dan artis girlband berlomba – lomba mencuri hatiku. Mereka tidak hanya sangat cantik, berbody tinggi semampai juga sexy tapi juga mereka adalah keturunan orang penting di Seoul.

Aku hanya tinggal menunjuk dengan jari telunjukku saja untuk memilih yeoja tercantik yang bisa aku kencani. Tapi wajah mereka membuatku eneg dan bosan. Aku bukanlah namja yang mengagumi paras cantik, tubuh sexy dengan payudara indah menghiasi bagian dadanya. Aku adalah pengagum namja tampan dan manis. Karena aku adalah seorang gay.

"hai!" aku dengar suara namja yang selalu aku tunggu menyapaku saat aku asyik membaca diperpustakaan kampus

Namja itu adalah Kim Kibum. Teman tapi mesra yang aku miliki. Kibum sebenarnya adalah namja yang normal. Dia memiliki seorang kekasih yang cantik diluar kampus ini. Tapi denganku dia bisa berubah menjadi namja yang sangat manis. Jika kami sedang berdua, aku bisa begitu bebas memeluknya, menciuminya dan,,,,

"duduklah!"

Perintahku menunjukan kursi yang harus dia duduki

"Siwon-ah! sepertinya Yuri mulai mencurigaiku. Dia sengaja membaca pesan yang terakhir kau kirim untukku. Dan dia sangat marah mengetahui aku begitu dekat denganmu" aku lihat ekspresi wajah tampannya begitu kebingungan.

"aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya Kibum-ah! jika begitu kau harus menjauhiku dan menjaga jarak denganku"

Jawabku mengurangi bebannya. Aku sengaja melakukannya karena aku memang menyayanginya.

.

.

.

Sweater tebal berbahan wool super untuk lapisan dalam dan mantel kotak kotak coklat krem ciri khas brand ternama menjadi lapisan luar sudah cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Seperti biasanya aku adalah manusia malam yang hanya bisa menikmati udara luar dimalam hari tanpa sinar matahari menyentuh kulitku.

"apakah kau akan keluar lagi malam ini Kyu?" tanya Donghae mengantarku hingga kepintu dengan wajah yang amat cemas

"tentu saja hyung! akukan manusia malam!" tukasku melempar senyum iblisku

"kau!" ujarnya mempoutkan bibirnya

"aku pergi hyung! aku harap malam ini aku sedikit beruntung. Siapa tahu namja tampan itu tiba – tiba berjalan dalam tidurnya hingga membawanya ketaman" candaku terkekeh

"babboo!" balasnya membuat poni tumpukku berantakan

.

.

Malam ini tidak sedingin malam sebelumnya. Sehingga banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang ditrotoar jalan menuju taman kota. Beberapa pasangan berpapasan denganku, ada yang saling berpegangan tangan bahkan ada yang berciuman sambil berjalan.

Kyaaaa ini Korea! Bukan Amerika atau Eropa

Protesku dalam hati melihat tingkah laku para remaja Korea jaman sekarang.

_Ahhh ah Cho Kyuhyun! Bukankah kau juga orang yang jauh lebih aneh dari mereka? Kau lebih menyukai sesama jenis?_

Suara dalam hati kecilku kembali menyeruak

_What the hell! Yang penting aku tidak melakukannya ditempat umum_

Belaku monolog

.

.

Sesak sudah nafasku setelah meniup harmonika dengan lagu barat berjudul _Isn't She Lovely_. Aku lalu memukul – mululkan harmonika ku untuk membuatnya kering dari sisa uang hembusan nafasku.

"hanyikan satu lagu lagi untukku! Aku akan membayarmu!" tiba – tiba aku dengar suara tenor seorang namja dari balik bangku memerintahku

Aku tengok kearah suara itu dan aku melihat tengkuknya yang amat putih itu. namja itu sedang menunduk dan rupanya dia sedang mengotak atik Iphone-nya.

"mianata nafasku sudah habis untuk meniup lagi! Aku sungguh – sungguh" jawabku apa adanya dan sangat penasaran seperti apa wajah namja yang harum itu

**Hanna**

**Dul**

**Set**

Dia lalu menampakan wajahnya menoreh kearahku

Blaass

Degdeg degdeg

Jantungku terasa ditusuk dan berdebar begitu kecang melihat wajah namja itu. dia adalah Choi Siwon pangeran impianku selama ini. Dia memakai mantel panjang bahan kulit berwarna hitam dipadu dengan celana berwarna sama.

"kkkaaau!" mulutku begitu kaku dan gugup saat berkata

"aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bermain lagi! Gumapta!" Siwon tersenyum dan berpaling kembali menunduk

"aaani ani! Aku akan meniup lagi! Kau ingin aku memainkan lagu apa dengan harmonikaku?" tanyaku tiba – tiba lancar

"apapun! Aku akan mendengarkan!" jawabnya berdiri lalu melangkah menuju bangkuku dan kembali duduk tepat disampingku

Perasaan gemetar, senang, gugup campur aduk aku rasakan didalam dadaku. Kenapa dia begitu tenang dan confident mendekatiku?. Dia jauh lebih tampan jika dilihat dari jarak yang dekat. Aku semakin menyukainya

Aku pun mulai meniup harmonika yang baru saja aku keringkan. Memainkah sebuah lagu balad yang amat terkenal di Korea.

"aku suka lagu itu! terus mainkan hingga usai!" responnya saat mendengar nada harmonikaku

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang bidang itu kesandaran bangku taman. Lalu memejamkan matanya yang sipit itu. membuat konsentrasiku buyar menatap pemandangan indah itu.

"kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya membuka mata karena aku berhenti meniup harmonikaku

"ahh miane!" balasku gugup karena dia pasti mengetahuiku yang sedang memandanginya

"siapa namamu?" tanyanya menghadapkan tubuhnya kearahku

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida!" jawabku mengangguk

"Siwon!" balasnya tanpa menyebutkan marganya mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabatan denganku

"hmm boleh aku tanya? Apa yang kau lakukan ditaman ini? Sepertinya ini kali pertama aku melihatmu" tanyaku mencari tahu

"entahlah! Moodku sedang tidak baik. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar ditaman ini. Dan rupanya ada seorang namja yang begitu mahir meniup harmonikanya. Mampu mengeluarkan nada yang begitu indah. Seketika moodku kembali baik. Gomawo!" lagi lagi senyum malaikat itu menghiasi wajah tampannya

"aku hampir setiap malam menghabiskan malamku dibangku ini! Meniup harmonikaku dan sesekali akupun bernyanyi, itu sebabnya aku merasa aku tidak pernah melihatmu ditaman ini" jawabku dengar sedikit gemetaran

"jinja? Apa kau tidak takut sakit? Belakangan ini udara Seoul begitu dingin" ujarnya menatapku heran

"aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu!" jawabku singkat memberikan senyum iblisku

Dia menatapku lama sekali setelah mendapatkan senyumanku. Menarik nafasnya dalam lalu membuangnya.

"kau tinggal dimana?" tanyanya berdiri memasukan tangannya kesaku mantelnya

"aku tinggal dikomplek ini!" jawabku mengangkat wajahku menatapnya

"aisshh jinja! Kita ternyata tinggal dilingkungan yang sama" dia menggelengkan kepalayanya.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan tidak lagi bersuara.

"apa kau masih ingin tinggal? Aku harus segera pulang" tanyanya mengetatkan resleting mantelnya hingga ke leher

"aku akan pulang!" jawabku berdiri lalu merapihkan mantel Burberry-ku

"kita pulang sama – sama!" ajaknya melangkah pelan mendahuluiku

.

.

.

**_Aku memang namja yang tidak normal_**

**_Sangat tidak normal_**

_Tuhan terima kasih karena Kau telah menuntun langkah beratku menuju taman ini. Disini aku bisa menemukan seorang teman bicara yang manis. _

_Ahh ani! Tampan! Dia sangat tampan meski warna kulitnya terlalu pucat untuk seorang namja_

_Tapi seperti itulah yang aku suka darinya_

"bagaimana seharusnya aku memanggilmu?" tanyanya membuyarkan khayalanku dengan tatapan yang dalam

_Gilaaaa_

_Wajahnya itu sungguh membuatku gemas saat dia bertanya. Tatapan matanya itu begitu teduh membuatku ingin mencium kelopak matanya saat dia terpejam_

_Plaaaak_

_Sadarlah Choi Siwon!_

_Dia adalah namja yang baru kau kenal!_

_Kau baru melihatnya sekali!_

_Apa kau pikir semua namja didunia ini sama anehnya sepertimu?_

"hyung mungkin!" jawabku kaku

"aku berusia 24 tahun ini! Kau?" tukasnya lagi mengangkat alis matanya

_Aiisshhh namja ini benar – benar membuatku gila. Memancingku untuk menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku_.

"aku 25! Tahun ini" balasku meneruskan langkahku

Kami melangkah sejajar menyusuri trotoar jalan. Tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas disekitar jalanan. Sepertinya malam memang sudah semakin larut. Aku rapatkan bahuku agar bersentuhan dengan bahunya. Aku lalu tersenyum saat dia spontan menatapku ketika bahu kami beradu.

Ingin sekali aku menggenggam tangannya yang kini berada didekat tanganku.

_Sadarlah Choi Siwon!_

_Jaga sikapmu!_

_Jika kau terlalu tergesa – gesa kau tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya!_

"ini rumahku hyung! apa kau mau mampir?" dia menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah rumah besar yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumahku

"mungkin tidak sekarang Kyuhyun-ssi! lain kali aku pasti akan mampir" jawabku melihat kelantai atas rumahnya

"jika begitu aku masuk dulu! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" dia pamit, mengangguk dan sedikit membungkuk

"tunggu!" spontan aku hentikan langkahnya saat beranjak meninggalkanku

Dia lalu meroreh menatap kearahku. Dia tersenyum sangat maniiiissss

Muah! jaljayo

Entah setan mana yang begitu lancang mendorong tubuhku untuk mengecup keningnya yang terhalang poni tebal itu dengan spontan.

Dia diam membeku manatapku heran dan bingung. Aku lihat dia pergerakan disekitar lehernya yang menelan air liurnya.

"aku seorang gay Hyung!" tiba – tiba dia berkata

"mwo?" tanyaku ingin memastikan apa yang baru saja aku dengar mengerutkan alis mataku

"aku seorang gay!" jawabnya singkat, padat dan sangat jelas

"nado!" aku tarik pinggulnya kedalam pelukanku

"apa artinya ini hyung?" tanyanya membenamkan kepalanya didadaku

"jika kau tidak punya kekasih! Mulai malam ini aku milikmu dan kau milikku!" jawabku dengan intonasi yang seperti memaksa

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dia hanya diam dan tetap bertahan dalam pelukanku.

.

.

.

**_Penantian itu kini berbuah manis_**

**_Dia milikku sekarang_**

08:15

Sudah tidak lagi menjadi angka yang aku tunggu dipagi hari. Karena aku sudah tidak lagi harus menjadi pengagum rahasia seorang Choi Siwon. dia kini menjadi milikku.

"kau yakin akan mengundangnya datang siang ini?" Donghae bertanya membantuku menyiapkan beberapa cream pelindung kulitku

"tentu saja hyung! kau tahu dengan pasti aku begitu menunggu saat seperti ini bukan?" jawabku mulai mengoleskan cream itu dikulit tanganku

"cinta yang kalian dapatkan terlalu cepat dan sangat terburu – buru Kyu! Aku takut kau akan kehilangan cinta itu dengan cepat juga" ujarnya mengolesi punggungku dengan cream itu

"secepat kematianku yang tidak lama lagi kan hyung?" tukasku mampu menghentikannya mengolesi cream itu

"aku tidak suka kau berkata seperti itu Kyu! Aku tidak suka" aku lihat Donghae berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar

"kau pikir aku bisa bertahan begitu lama menahan sakit yang aneh ini? Lihatlah kulitku ini! Melepuh dan semakin membesar dan menyebar" aku tunjukan luka bakar dikulit kakiku yang warnanya merah gelap

"aku mohon Kyu! Jangan lakukan itu" Donghae tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya

.

.

.

"tuan! Tamu anda sudah datang!" ahjuma memberitahuku

"nee!" jawabku melangkah keluar kamarku

.

.

Dari tangga aku melihat Siwon hyung sedang memandangi beberapa hasil lukisan mendiang eommaku. Dia tampan sekali siang itu. memakai kemeja putih polos dengan tangan dilipat hingga sikut dipadu celana jeans warna biru.

"hyung!" sapaku berlari menuju ruang tamu untuk menyambutnya

"rumahmu agak gelap yah? Apa kau sengaja memesan kaca gelap seperti itu?" tanyanya melihat jendela besar berbahan dermaguard itu

Aku hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata apapun untuk menjelaskan kenapa rumahku seaneh ini.

.

.

Selesai bersantai sejenak diruang tamu menikmati cemilan buatan ahjuma, aku ajak Siwon Hyung bermain kekamarku yang luas dan megah itu.

"ada piano dikamarmu Kyu? Kau seorang pianis juga?" tanyanya melangkah lebar menghampiri piano peninggalan eommaku,

"piano itu salah satu peninggalan mendiang eomma selain lukisan indah yang dipajang diruang tamu tadi hyung! dia seorang pelukis juga seorang pianis" jawabku mengikuti langkahnya menghampiri piano itu.

Tingting

Denting piano terdengar saat Siwon Hyung menekan balok nada tinggi

"apa kau bisa bermain piano hyung?" tanyaku duduk disampingnya

"kita coba!" jawabnya mulai menempatkan jari – jari pangjangnya diatas balok piano berwarna hitam putih itu

Ternyata dia memainkan lagu Broken Vow. Lagu yang sangat aku suka sepanjang masa. perlahan aku iringi lantunan nada piani itu dengan suaraku. Semakin larut dan semakin larut kami masuk menjiawi lagu galau itu.

"suaramu begitu indah Kyu! Mampu memberiku ketenangan! Aku suka mendengar suaramu itu" pujinya menutup kembali cover balok itu

Kami saling menatap diam tanpa kata didepan piano besar berwarna putih itu. siwon Hyung lalu mendekat dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

"bolehkah aku menciummu Kyu?" tanyanya menyentuh daguku

Degdeg degdeg

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu mulai memejamkan kedua mataku.

Hmmmmm

Aku mulai merasakan bibirnya yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Lidahnya begitu liar membuka bibirku yang terkatup lalu menari begitu lincah didalam mulutku

"hmmmmm"

Aku sungguh menyukai caranya menciumi bibirku. Aku pasrah dan menikmati saat tangannya mulai membuka restleting celana jeansku, memasukan tangannya kedalam celana dalamku dan mulai memainkan batangku

"ahhh hyung" desahku manja mengejat

"kau akan menyukainya Kyu!" jawabnya kembali melumat bibirku

Aku serasa terpancing untuk melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Aku buka kaitan celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya. Aku masukkan telapak tanganku masuk kedalam celana dalamnya dan ohhh bentuk batangnya begitu sempurna.

"bercintalah denganku hyung! kita puaskan bercumbu seolah esok tidak akan pernah datang. Bercintalah denganku!" aku buka paksa kemeja yang dipakai Siwon hyung

"Kyuhyun-ah wae?" aku melihat Siwon hyung bingung

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku kembali menciumi bibir Siwon hyung dengan penuh nafsu.

.

.

**_Kau memang agresif Kyu kau memang liar_**

**_Itulah sebabnya aku semakin menggilaimu_**

Aku Choi Siwon yang memang sudah lama menginginkan moment itu tidak mampu menolak ajakan Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu aktif. Aku balas menghisap dan menjilat lidah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mendesah.

"nghhh"desah Kyuhyun

Ciuman kami semakin panas, dan secara perlahan aku merasakan tekanan di bagian bawahku, ternyata tangan Kyuhyun mulai meraba - raba bagian luar selangkangan ku.

" Oooohhh... ahhhhh..."desahku

kami semakin terangsang dan saling meraba, aku mulai meraba dada kanan Kyuhyun

"Uuuuhhhh, hyung... " Kyuhyun mulai berkicau

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku mulai melucuti semua pakaian Kyuhyun hingga telanjang. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku Kyuhyun memiliki luka bakar yang sangat parah dikakinya

"kenapa dengan kakimu Kyu?" tanyaku cemas melihat luka yang sudah mengering itu

"ahh ini luka bakar hyung! aku mencoba memadamkan api yang membakar karpet didapurku dengan kakiku" jawabnya dengan wajah memerah

"apakah kau masih merasa kesakitan Kyu?" tanyaku lagi

tanpa banyak komentar atau memberiku jawaban atas kekhawatiranku, Kyuhyun malah membuka celana jeansku lalu menyerbu dadaku dan menghisap putingnya.

" Ahhhh Kyuh" aku mendesah merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa,

Segera aku membalas memegang member Kyuhyun. aku turun berlutut didepan member Kyuhyun yang mulai menegang. Aku kocok batang Kyuhyun dan kemudian menghisapnya..

slurp slurp slurp

sesekali aku gigit sedikit untuk memberi sensasi pada nya.

"aaaahhhh" Kyuhyun mengerang,

"Teruskan hyung terus... hmmm.. ahhhh." Kyuhyun meremas rambutku

Plipp

Aku keluarkan batang Kyuhyun dari mulutku dan menuntun Kyuhyun untuk berbaring diatas kasurnya

Aku memutar posisiku dimana kepalaku menghadap member Kyuhyun begitu juga memberku tepat diatas wajah Kyuhyun.

Kami saling melakukan oral sex dengan posisi 69

"nghhh hmmm slurpp" desahan erangan silih berganti keluar dari bibir ku dan bibirnya

Aku merubah kembali posisiku dan menindih Kyuhyun dengan posisi sejajar. Kakinya aku angkat dan kemudian ku silangkan dileherku.

"aku paling menyukai posisi seperti ini Kyu! Karena aku bisa melihat wajah tampanmu dengan jelas dari sini" aku mulai memberikan sentuhan dilubang anus Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan jari – jariku yang sudah kubasahi dengan ludahku

"Ohhhh ahhhh uhhh..hyung" Kyuhyun mulai meracau tidak menentu.

Aku semakin terangsang melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang kegelian.

"aku masukan sekarang Kyu!" aku mulai mengarahkan batangku kelubang anusnya. Kyuhyun membantu memegang batangku dan mengarahkan masuk menuju anusnya. Saat batang ku mulai masuk lubang anusnya, Kyuhyun sepertinya merasakan sedikit linu dan perih.

"tahan Kyu! Sebentar lagi kau tidak akan merasakan kesakitan" hiburku mulai menekan bokongku

Semakin kedalam, semakin hangat dan Kyuhyun merasakan nikmat..

"Ahhh ohhh... uhhh... terus hyyung.. terus... jangan berhenti... ahhhh..." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya

"hmmmm...nghhhhh Kyuhyun-ah" aku menurunkan wajahku lalu melumat bibirnya

Gerakan push-up ku semakin gagah dan semakin cepat

srox.. sroxxx...sroxx...

suara yang keluar dari anus Kyuhyun yang dihujam batangku dengan membabi buta

"ahhhhh hyung hmmmmm nghhh" Kyuhyun mencengkram bokong ku

"kita tukar posisi Kyu" aku turun dari atas tubuh Kyu setelah mengeluarkan batangku dari anus Kyuhyun.

kami berganti posisi, Kyuhyun berada diatas ku. Kyuhyun semakin mudah mengatur posisinya dan mulai mengarahkan batangku masuk kembali kedalam anusnya dan mulau menggerakan bokongnya naik turun

Srok..srok..srokk..srokk...

Suara itu kembali keluar dari anus Kyuhyun

"ouch..ah...uh...ach... nikmat ... Kyu.." aku meracau

Aku kembali menjilat bibir Kyuhyun dan terkadang mencium bibirnya.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit kami bergulat aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam tubuhku, dan siap untuk meledak

aku pun merasakan Kyuhyun beberapa kali merinding... Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berteriak kecil dan tubuhnya menjadi tegang dan saat itu pulalah aku juga menegang dan sesuatu muncrat dari batangku di dalam anusnya

Croooot crooot croooott

Batangku juga batangnya mengeluarkan sperma bersamaan

"hmmmmmm ahhhhh" kami mendesah karena mencapai orgasme yang maksimal

aku gigit daun telinga Kyuhyun lalu berbisik mesra

"saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" ucapku sepenuh hati

"nado hyung" jawab Kyuhyun pelan dan air matanya menetes.

"kenapa kau menangis Kyu? Apa kau menyesal karena telah melakukan ini denganku?" tanyaku bingung melihat air bening itu keluar dari matanya yang bulat itu

"ani,, aniyeo!" jawabnya memelukku

Karena pergulatan hebat itu dan sangat melelahkan, kamipun tidur terlelap diatas kasur nya yang empuk didalam kamarnya yang mewah.

.

.

.

**_Saranghae Siwon Hyung,,_**

**_Jeongmal saranghaeo_**

Aku yang sudah begitu lama mengagumi ketampanan namja yang kini tidur lelap dihadapanku tidak kuasa memejamkan mataku. Aku ingin terus menikmati pemandangan indah ini. Aku takut aku tidak lagi memiliki kesempatan seperti ini lagi bersamanya.

Hidungnya begitu mancung dan kulitnya mulus. Bibirnya itu begitu tipis dan membuatku terangsang untuk menciumnya. Tapi aku harus menahannya karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya terbangun.

"Kyu! Apakah kau pernah bermimpi ingin membuat sebuah album berisi lagu – lagu indah milik suaramu itu?" tiba – tiba Siwon hyung bertanya mengagetkan aku

"ahh kau tidak tidur hyung?" responku gugup karena kaget

"sesaat tadi aku mungkin terlelap tapi tiba – tiba aku ingin sekali membawamu kesebuah label milik chingu dan memamerkan suaramu itu" jawabnya membuka matanya

"jinjayo?" responku antusias karena aku memang sangat berambisi memiliki album sendiri

"nee! Kita coba besok!" ujarnya memelukku.

.

.

.

At the Studio

Diluar dugaanku, pemilik label itu begitu tertarik dengan suaraku. Dia memiliki projek untukku. Membuatkan aku sebuah single balad berjudul 7 years of Love. menyatu dengan single milik penyanyi pendatang baru lainnya dalam satu album.

"chukkae! Akhirnya kau memiliki sebuah single!" Donghae menyelamatiku dengan senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah tampannya

"gomawo hyung!" jawabku tersipu malu karena Siwon hyung terus menatapku

"gumapsimida! Karena jasamulah yang membuat single itu terwujud" Donghae menganguk menatap Siwon hyung

"ani! Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Aku hanya mengenalkannya pada orang yang tepat" Siwon hyung merendah

"baiklah Cho Kyuhyun! Kita berdoa saja semoga singlemu diterima dengan baik dikalangan masyarakat" ujar Park Jungsu Hyung pemilik label itu menyemangatiku

"amin!" ujarku juga Siwon Hyung.

.

.

Aaaaaa

Aku begitu kesakitan karena luka bakar dikakiku ini semakin menyebar dan membesar. Aku bergulingan menaha rasa perih dan panas dari luka itu

"Kyuhyun-ah gwencana?" Donghae membawakanku handuk basah untuk mengompres lukaku

"aaaaaaa aku kesakitan hyung!" teriakku melepaskan rasa sakitku

"kita kedokter sekarang!" aku dengar suaranya memelan dan semua begitu gelap

.

.

**_Kau membohongiku Kyu!_**

**_Kau tega membohongiku_**

Aku begitu mengkhawatirkan kekasihku yang terbaring lemah diatas kasur dikamar rawat rumah sakit bertaraf internasional ini. Luka bakar itu ternyata bukanlah luka yang dia dapat karena mencoba memadamkan api. Tapi luka karena penyakit yang diidapnya.

Bisa aku bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya menahan luka separah itu. kau begitu kesakitan Kyu! Aku tahu itu.

Tidak aku sadari ternyata air mataku menetes begitu deras menemani kesunyianku didalam kamar rawat ini

Toktoktok

Aku dengar pintu kamar rawat Kyu diketuk seseorang. Dan ternyata dia adalah Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae kekasihnya.

"saatnya kau pulang Siwon-ssi! aku tidak ingin membuatmu bermasalah dengan orang tuamu" ujar Donghae menyuruhku pergi

"aku sungguh tidak ingin beranjak dari kamar ini! Tapi demi kebaikanku juga Kyuhyun, aku memang harus pergi" ujarku berdiri mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan membuatnya terbangun

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**tadinya ff ini mau one shoot tapi g jadi soalnya kepanjangan kalo vai bikin one shoot**

**lanjutannya besok yah!**

**buat yang nunggu lanjutan Conspiracy harap sabar**

**setelah ff ini vai update Conspiracynya**

**baca**

**review**

**DLDR**

**saranghae**

**muaaachhh**


	2. Chapter 2

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

**_Kau membohongiku Kyu!_**

**_Kau tega membohongiku_**

"aku sungguh tidak ingin beranjak dari kamar ini! Tapi demi kebaikanku juga Kyuhyun, aku memang harus pergi" ujarku berdiri mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan membuatnya terbangun

"hyung" suaranya begitu parau memanggil ku

Saat itu aku sungguh ingin membawanya pergi dalam pelukanku. Jika aku sanggup aku ingin menukar semua kekayaan yang akan diwariskan orang tuaku dengan kesembuhannya.

Aku tatap matanya yang teduh itu dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air mataku agar tidak menetes dihadapannya.

"aku begitu bodoh Kyu! Seharusnya aku lebih peka. Seharusnya aku sudah curiga kenapa kau selalu menolak saat aku mengajakmu keluar disiang hari, Kau selalu meminta jadwal rekaman dilakukan saat malam hari, dan setiap malamnya kau habiskan sisa hari diluar rumah karena kau pasti bosan tinggal didalam rumah. Aku sungguh bodoh"

Aku tumpahkan semua penyesalanku dihadapannya juga Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"kau menyesal karena aku mengidap penyakit ini hyung? jika kau ingin pergi, maka pergilah aku tidak ingin menghalangimu hyung" aku melihat air bening itu keluar disusut matanya menatapku begitu luka

"kau bodoh Kyu! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu! Kau lihat saja nanti, apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Choi Siwon untukmu" aku bergegas pergi membawa ambisi yang menggebu untuk dapat memberikan perubahan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

**_Sesungguhnya aku sudah merasa bahagia walau hanya sesaat_**

**_Matipun aku rela karena aku sudah pernah merasa bahagia bersamamu Hyung_**

"hyung"

Berusaha keras aku memanggil sepupuku yang sedang berbincang dengan kekasih sesama jenisnya

"nee" segera Donghae menghampiriku lengkap dengan wajah yang amat panik

"bagaimana sakitku? Apa yang dokter katakan?" tanyaku kelewat penasaran

"dokter bilang itu reaksi yang normal karena cuaca memang sangat panas akhir – akhir ini Kyu! Apalagi ada rumor badai matahari. Sepertinya kita harus mengganti kaca rumah dengan Dermaguard yang baru Kyu" jawabnya membuatku sedikit tenang

"jadi kematianku masih lama kan Hyung? dokter tidak memvonis luka dikakiku itu adalah tanda semakin parahnya penyakitku menuju kematian kan hyung?" aku bertanya seperti anak yang sangat bodoh

"bocah bodoh! Kau baik – baik saja Kyu! dokter sudah meresepkan obat juga cream untuk mengobati lukamu itu dan harganya cukup untuk menggaji 3 orang pelayan dirumahmu" jawabnya setengah bercanda menunjukan obat – obatan yang tersimpan rapi dimeja

"Tuhan terima kasih" ujarku terharu lalu aku kembali berderai air mata

.

.

.

**_Aku adalah seorang gay_**

**_Suka atau tidak aku tidak peduli_**

**_Aku adalah gay yang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih_**

Sejak kapan aku menjadi pengunjung laman ini? Google Korea hampir setiap hari aku mengunjunginya. Hanya mengetik nama penyakit yang diidap kekasihku. Untuk mencari tahu apa dan bagaimana penyakit itu.

Aku menjadi pintar dan banyak tahu tentang penyakit langka yang mematikan itu. ternyata ada pakaian khusus yang dibuat dan didesign khusus bagi para pengidap penyakit itu.

Konyol memang jika aku membayangkan Kyuhyun kekasihku yang tampan itu memakainya. Pakaian itu tidak jauh beda dengan pakaian yang biasa digunakan oleh seorang astronot lengkap dengan penutup kepala juga wajahnya.

Aku mencari dan terus mencari di negara manakah kostum itu diproduksi yang memiliki kualitas terbaik. Aku akan membelikannya untuk Kyuhyun agar dia semakin terlindungi dari sinar matahati yang bisa membunuhnya.

Aku juga mencari informasi tentang beberapa negara yang setiap tahunnya tidak mendapatkan sinar matahari. Sebuah desa bernama Viganella yang dibangun didasar lembah pengunungan Alpen yang sangat tinggi berbatasan dengan negara Swiss. Sisi selatan desa itu sangatlah tinggi sehingga setiap tahunnya desa itu mendapatkan sinar matahari hanya sekitar 2 bulan saja selama musim panas. Dan 10 bulan sisanya sinar matahari tidak pernah menyentuh desa itu.

Aku berencana untuk membawa Kyuhyun lari dari negara ini dan menetap selamanya disana. Didesa itu Kyuhyun bisa dengan begitu bebas menikmati udara pagi, siang juga sore hari setiap harinya selama 10 bulan. Aku mungkin juga akan menikahinya. Karena yang aku dengar dinegara itu mereka sudah mensahkan perkawinan sesama jenis. Sudah banyak pasangan lesbi maupun homo yang mengantongi surat nikah secara legal.

Toktoktok

Aku dengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk seseorang. Aku segera menutup layar laptopku lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"oppa!" Tiffani gadis manja yang menyebalkan tiba – tiba masuk mengangetkanku

Dia adalah puteri sahabat appa semasa kuliah di Amerika. Sudah seminggu ini dia menumpang dirumahku. dia lahir dan besar di California. Orang tuanya sengaja menitipkan puterinya itu dirumahku karena orang tua kami memiliki keinginan yang sama yaitu menjodohkan kami.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dingin masih membiarkan pintu kamarku terbuka berharap dia mau keluar

"kenapa kau begitu dingin padaku oppa? Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan bertunangan? Kau tahu? Disana dinegara dimana aku lahir dan tumbuh, sepasang kekasih yang sudah memutuskan untuk bertunangan dibiarkan orang tuanya untuk hidup bersama dan membuat sebuah keluarga. Banyak kawanku yang hamil tanpa menikah. Kau tahu aku sungguh menginginkannya. Jika appa dan eomma mendengar aku mengandung anakmu aku yakin mereka akan segera terbang kemari lalu menikahkan kita" ceritanya mendekatiku dan mulai merayuku

"hentikan! Aku tidak menyukainya" sanggahku menepis tangannya yang mulai meraba dadaku

"waeyeo? Ahh pintunya masih terbuka!" kilahnya berlalu menuju pintu kemudia menutupnya

"keluar aku bilang! Keluar sekarang juga" bentakku spontan karena aku benar – benar kesal padanya

"oppa!" dia balas membentak

"buka bajumu! Lepaskan semua yang kau pakai lalu telanjanglah dihadapanku!" perintahku menekan tubuhnya menempel dipintu kamarku

"oppaa!" responnya dengan wajah memerah

"ayo lakukan! Buka selembar demi selembar pakaianmu itu. dan aku tidak akan mengedipkan matanya walau sedetik" perintahku berjalan mundur lalu duduk dikursi malasku memandang kearahnya

"baiklah aku akan melakukannya" jawabnya mengunci pintu kamarku

Dia mulai menaikan kaos ketatnya hingga branya terlihat jelas, dia lalu lemparkan kaos itu kepadaku. Kini dia membuka branya dan membiarkan payudaranya bergelantung bebas didadanya, menurunkan rok mininya hingga celana dalam dengan warna senada bra terlihat jelas

"cukup!" bentakku lalu berdiri melangkah perlahan menuju tempatnya berdiri

"kemarilah aku adalah milikmu" desahnya memainkan payudaranya sendiri

"menurutmu bagaimana seharusnya reaksi seorang namja jika melihat kau melakukannya? Jawab pertanyaanku?" tanyaku melangkah pelan semakin mendekat

"reaksi paling awal adalah dia akan mengalami ereksi!" jawabnya menatapku binal

"begitu?" tanyaku mulai membuka kaitan celana panjangku

Aku melihat gadis itu tersenyum menatap kearah selangkanganku saat bereaski setelah melihatku mulai membuka celanaku

Aku turunkan celana panjangku sehingga menyisakan celana dalamku saja dihadapannya.

"kemarikan tanganmu! Sentuhlah dan pastikan apakah aku mengalami ereksi?" aku tarik tangannya lalu mengarahkan kebagian selangkanganku dan membiarkan dia menyentuh memberku

"oppa!" dia menarik kembali tangannya sebelum menyetuh memberku

"baiklah, tidak ada jalan lain untuk memberimu bukti! Aku akan membiarkan kau melihat hartaku" aku turunkan celana dalam ku sehingga Tiffani bisa begitu jelas melihat vitalku

"oppaaa!" teriaknya memelototiku

Memberku masih dalam posisi tidur walau Tiff sudah memberiku rangsangan visual.

"kau lihat sendiri bukan! Aku tidak mengalami ereksi Tiff! Aku bukanlah namja yang normal! Aku adalah seorang gay! Aku tidak mungkin menikahimu" ujarku memakai kembali celanaku

"kau gila! Kau sakit" bentaknya menangis lalu segera membuka kunci pintu kamarku dan berlari keluar setengah telanjang

"pamaaaan! Bibiiii!" teriaknya histeris

.

Brengsek

Dia berakting seolah – olah aku memaksanya untuk melakukan sex denganku.

"Choi Siwon! apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak appa diikuti eomma menyelimuti Tiffani dengan mantelnya

"aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk telanjang dihadapanku eomma! Itu saja" jawabku tanpa keluar dari kamarku

"kau pendosa Choi Siwon!" bentak appa melangkah untuk menamparku

"katakan apapun untuk mengutukku appa! Aku tetap tidak merasa bersalah!" teriakku membalasnya

Plaaak

Sebuah tamparan maha keras mendarat dipipiku dari eomma

"gumapta eomma!" aku menyentuh bagian yang kena tampar eomma

"Siwon-ah! miane eomma tidak sengaja melakukannya" eomma berhamburan menghampiriku memelukku

"eomma! Aku adalah seorang gay! Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya pada yeoja itu! dia hanya mengarang cerita!" bisikku ditelinga eomma menunggu reaksinya

"mworago?" teriak eomma melepaskan pelukannya

"aku seorang gay! Suka atau tidak itulah kenyataannya. Jika eomma juga appa tidak bisa menerimanya aku bisa pergi dari rumah ini" ujarku tegas menatap eomma lalu appa

"Choi Siwon! 25 tahun yang eommamu melahirkan seorang bayi yang sangat lucu dan tampan. Bukan iblis seperti dirimu sekarang! Kau bukan anakku lagi! Pergi! Aku tidak sudi memiliki iblis sepertimu!" bentak appa dan hampir memukulku dengan bogem mentahnya

"sudah kuduga! Nama baik keluarga adalah hal yang sangat penting untuk kalian!" protesku melangkah melewati eomma untuk mengambil pakaianku

"apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku mengusirmu karena aku mempertahankan nama baik keluarga ini hah? Kau salah Choi Siwon! aku masih bisa mentolerir sebuah kesalahan terfatal sekalipun. Misalnya kau mencuri, menghamili anak orang atau pindah agama sekalipun aku masih bisa menerimamu! Tapi tidak untuk penyimpangan sexualmu! Kau pendosa yang harus aku singkirkan" teriak appa memancing semua pelayan untuk bergunjing membahas pertengaran kami

"aku akan segera pergi! Kalian tenang saja!" aku menarik travel bagku dari dalam lemari untuk berkemas

"pergi dan jangan membawa apapun dari rumah ini! Pergi dan bawalah tubuh kotormu itu!" bentak appa dengan wajah beringas

"tentu saja tuan Choi yang terhormat!" responku bergegas keluar

.

.

.

**Flash back when Siwon went home from hospital**

aku tahu dengan pasti sikap orang tua juga ketaatannya dalam beragama. Aku sangat yakin mereka tidak akan menerima penyimpanganku ini. Sudah saatnya aku besiap – siap untuk mengamankan asetku jika mereka mengusirku. Aku sudah memiliki rencana besar bersama kekasihku. Dan itu sungguh membutuhkan biaya yang sangat banyak.

"yeobseo!" aku dengar Donghae menjawab panggilanku untuk Kyu

"Donghae-ah aku minta nomer rekening milik Kyuhyun juga nama lengkapnya! Aku akan memindahkan seluruh isi tabunganku kerekeningnya pally!" perintahku

Dengan bantuan ponsel pintarku dengan fitur yang sangat lengkap ku aku berhasil memindahkan isi tabunganku kerekening milik kekasihku dan hanya menyisakan saldo minimum saja.

Saat didalam kamarku, aku mengamankan pasport-ku juga beberapa surat penting lainnya kedalam tas laptopku. Aku akan membawanya saat kuliah besok dan menyimpannya diloker pribadiku dikampus.

Aku sudah bisa membayangkan betapa tegasnya Choi Kiho saat menghukum anaknya. Aku harus jauh lebih cerdik menghadapinya.

.

.

.

**_Aku ingin melihat matahari terbit hyung_**

**_Temani aku untuk melihatnya_**

**_Aku bahagia_**

Sakitku ini ternyata tidak begitu menyengsarakanku. Aku tidak begitu menderita karena aku kini memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat tulus mencintaiku, meski hubungan kami terlarang dan sangat ditentang, kami tetap akan berjuang mempertahankan cinta ini hingga ajal menjemputku.

Meskipun aku penyakitan, tapi aku dikelilingi oleh orang – orang yang begitu tulus menyayagiku. Donghae, Hyukjae begitu bersemangat membantu mengemas barang – barangku kedalam 3 buah koper besarku. Yah malam ini Siwon hyung mengajakku untuk pergi ke benua Eropa dimana katanya ada sebuah desa yang setiap tahunnya hanya 2 bulan saja mendapatkan sinar matahari.

"baju khusus ini aku simpan didalam paper bag saja Kyu! Jadi kau bisa memakainya dengan mudah saat hari berganti dan pastinya kau masih berada didalam pesawat" ujar Donghae menunjukan baju khusus milikku yang sudah terlipat lalu memasukannya kedalam paper bag berlogo brand sebuah merk terkenal

"Gumapta Hyung! aku sungguh menghargainya" jawabku berderai air mata

"kenapa kau harus menangis Kyu? Kau harusnya bahagia! Siwon sudah berencana untuk menikahimu disana! Jika kalian berhasil kami pasti akan menyusul dan melakukan hal yang sama" Hyukjae bicara penuh haru padaku

"tentu saja! Kau harus menikahi sepupuku itu!" balasku terpaksa tersenyum ditengah haruku

.

.

"kalian sudah siap?" Siwon Hyung datang setelah membereskan beberapa keperluan administrasi untuk perpindahan kami

"tentu saja!" jawab Donghae juga Hyukjae beriringan

"jarak Dubes Korea dengan desa dimana kita akan tinggal lumayan jauh Kyu! Perlu setengah hari perjalanan. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, seseorang yang bekerja di kantor kedutaan sudah membantu kita mencarikan tempat untuk kita tinggal didesa itu. dia begitu bersemangat menolong kita setelah aku menceritakan penyakitmu. Kau tidak marah kan Kyu?" tanya Siwon Hyung selalu berusaha menjaga perasaanku

"tentu saja tidak hyung!" jawabku tersenyum

.

.

Kami sudah berada dibandara Incheon menunggu pesawat yang akan kami tumpangi lepas landas sekitar 30 menit lagi. Semua barang bawaan kami sudah melewati bagian pemeriksaan.

"jaga diri baik – baik Kyu! Aku yakin kau akan bahagia bersama Siwon hyung!" Donghae memelekku dan menangis tersedu melepaskan kepergianku ketempat yang sangat jauh

"susul aku! Dan aku akan terus hidup!" bisikku ikut menangis

"aku akan menjaga sepupumu ini Kyu! Kau baik – baik dengan calon suamimu itu" giliran Hyukjae memelukku

"gomawo! Aku berjanji aku akan hidup dengan baik disana" balasku

Saatnya Donghae dan Hyukjae yang memeluk Siwon hyung calon suamiku. Perpisahan itu sungguh mengharukan. Dan kami harus segera pergi menuju boarding pass karena pesawat akan segera lepas landas. Semakin sering aku melihat kebelangang maka perasaan berat dan sedih karena berpisah dengan sepupuku terasa semakin menyesak.

"sudahlah! Mereka akan baik – baik saja chagiya! Kau memiliki aku sekarang dan selamanya!" Siwon hyung merangkul bahuku lalu memeluk keningku

"tentu saja!" balasku menenggelamkan kepalaku dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Jam ditanganku sudah menunjukan pukul 09 : 10 menit saatnya pesawat terbang meninggalkan Incheon. Aku duduk didekat jendela disamping Siwon hyung calon suamiku.

"jam berapa kira – kira kita sampai di Itali hyung?" tanyaku melihat keluar jendela

"kita transit dulu di Dubai sekitar satu jam lalu kembali terbang setelah ganti pesawat. Mungkin jam 10 pagi kita baru sampai di Italia" jawabnya dimana paper bag berisi baju khususku tidak pernah lepas dari pelukannya

"ingatkan aku untuk memakainya hyung sebelum matahari terbit" ujarku tersenyum manja

"tentu saja chagiya!" jawabnya kembali mengecup keningku

"sudah lebih dari 10 tahun aku sudah tidak pernah melihat matahari terbit hyung! aku ingin melihatnya sekali saja! Dan aku ingin kau menemaniku saat aku menikmati sunrise untuk pertama kalinya" pintaku menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya

"jangankan hanya menemanimu menikmati sunrise Kyu! Kau minta aku mengikutimu kejurangpun akan aku lakukan untukmu" jawabnya mengecup bibirku tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang melihat kami

"gumapsemida hyung" balasku haru.

.

.

"kyu bangunlah saatnya kau memakai bajumu!" suara lembut calon suamiku berbisik mesra ditelingaku

"kau tidak akan malu bersamaku kan hyung? betapa konyolnya aku dengan pakaian ini" jawabku segera melepaskan sabuk pengamanku untuk memakasi baju khususku

"aku bangga memilikimu Kyu!" jawabnya membantuku memakai pakaianku

Aku melihat seorang penumpang terus saja memperhatikanku saat aku memakai baju khusus berwarna kuning itu. apalagi saat aku memakai penutup kepalanya dan aku terlihat semakin konyol.

"dia kekasihku! Kau tidak perlu melihatnya aneh seperti itu! apa kau pernah mendengar Xeroderma Pigmentosum? Penyakit yang tidak boleh terkena sinar matahari? Dia mengidap penyakit itu dan baju konyol ini harus dia pakai saat matahari terbit" tiba – tiba Siwon Hyung berkata lantang pada seorang yeoja yang terus melihat kami dengan tatapan aneh

Yeoja itu segera memalingkan wajahnya tanpa berkata apapun untuk membalas pernyataan Siwon hyung. aku tersenyum dan semakin percaya Siwon hyung memang Tuhan kirim untuk menjadi pelindungku.

"Kyuhyun-ah sebentar lagi matahari akan segera terbit! Lihatlah kearah timur itu bersiaplah menikmati keindahan yang Tuhan ciptakan setiap paginya!" bisik Siwon Hyung ditelingaku menunjukan kearah kumpulan awan lembut yang mulai berwarna kuning serah

Degdeg degdeg

**Hanna**

**Dul**

**Set**

Perlahan matahari yang selalu aku takutkan itu terbit memberikan sinarnya yang sangat indah. Membagikan warna cerahnya untuk awan yang selalu pucat, menghangatkan bumi yang dingin juga memberiku kedamaian. Yah aku bisa berdamai dengan sinar ini jika aku memakai pakaian ini. Kau sungguh indah, beruntunglah bagi mereka yang bisa begitu bebas menikmati keindahanmu menyambutmu dipagi hari. Dan melepaskanmu disore hari. Aku sungguh menginginkan itu.

.

.

Kami sudah sampai didesa bernama Viganella tepat dimalam hari. Didesa itu sedang menyambut musim gugur tandanya matahari baru akan menyinari desa ini kira – kira 9 bulan bulan lagi. Kami masih harus melewati musim dingin, musim semi lalu musim panas dimana matahari hanya menampakan sinarnya sekitar 2 bulan saja.

Sementara ini kami tinggal menyewa sebuah kamar di sebuah motel yang sederhana. Desa ini terkenal dengan cermin raksasa yang dipajang ditengah bukit menghadap kearah timur berfungsi untuk memberikan kehangatkan saat musim dingin yang berlangsung sekitar 3 sampai 4 bulan tanpa sinar matahari yang menghangatkannya. Aku yakin aku akan bahagia hidup bersama Siwon hyung didesa ini hingga ajal menjemputku.

**The end**

**annyeong**

**update the last chapter**

**wahh setelah baca semua review yang ternyata udh pada tahu filmnya bikin vai muter otak buat bikin ending yang beda**

**bener juga sih! masa hadiah ultah vai bikin ff sad end?**

**gomawo buat respon kalian di ff ini yah!**

**miane klo banyak typos**

**vai jarang baca ulang kalo beres ngetik**

**coz vai tuh ngetiknya dadakan sebelum di update**

**itu juga nunggu smp baby Vai bobo dulu #curhat :p**

**review yah**

**kasih tau pendapat kalian di ending ini**

**gomawo buat semua readers n reviewers yang udah mau ngerespon ff vai**

**#deepbow**

**saranghae wo ai ni aishiteru**

**muaaaah**


End file.
